Putting the Foot Down
Like Releasing Stress, Putting the Foot Down is a positive alternative to the Villainous Breakdown. In this situation, the hero or heroine reaches the end of his or her rope. He or she channels that into making a firm policy, making a clear statement, and/or using firm discipline, whether it's scolding someone for doing something terrible or standing up against the antagonist. Examples *Belle puts her foot down several times in Beauty and the Beast, like when she tells off the Beast for scaring her and standing up to Gaston. *Marge Simpson scolds her son Bart for his pranks *Mufasa scolds Simba for disobeying him and putting Nala in harm's way. *Darkwing Duck often scolds his daughter Gosalyn for disobeying him and her misbehavior throughout the Darkwing Duck series *Queen Elinor puts her foot down after Merida slices the family tapestry in rage, taking her bow and throwing it into the fireplace. Later, she realizes her mistake and fishes it out. *Edd puts his foot down to Eddy's mischief, and sometimes to Ed too. *Delia Ketchum scolding her son Ash for his recklessness in the second Pokemon film *Dracula puts his foot down when he discovers Mavis kissing Jonathan. *Princess Bala does so when she stands up to General Mandible and reveals his evil plan to wipe out the colony. *Homer Simpson scolds his son Bart for shoplifting an expensive video game from Try-N-Save *Brandon scolds Ash Ketchum for his recklessness and carelessness, which resulted in him to be possessed by the King of Pokelantis *Mr. Krabs scolds Patrick, alongside Spongebob, for selling his crabby patties without his permission, while Patrick was selling Krabby Patty google-eye sculptures at a higher price. *Mac & Coco scolds Bloo for scaring kids. *Homer and Marge scolds Bart for destroying his sister's Thanksgiving centerpiece and ruining Thanksgiving, and sends him to his room. *Homer Simpson scolds his daughter Lisa for ruining his barbecue. *Marge Simpson scolds her son Bart for disobeying him by going to Nelson's after she explicitly forbade him to *Nelson and Molly scolds Eddie for playing on dangerous things like what he's not supposed to do and not listening to advice from other animals. *Vegeta scolds Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. *The Crystal Gems scolds Steven Universe for disobeying an order. *Marge Simpson scolds her husband Homer for lying about getting rid of the gun. *Homer Simpson scolds his son Bart for not watching Maggie and banning him from seeing the new Itchy & Scratchy movie. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner scolds their son, Timmy for using the elements from Maho Mushi to unintentionally ruin both their jobs and banning him from watching TV. *Mr. Anderson sends Riley to her room after she makes a scene at the dinner table and yells at him to shut up. *Sheila Broflovski, Sharon Marsh and Liane Cartman scolds their sons, Stan, Kyle and Cartman for seeing the Terrance and Philip movie again and grounding them. *Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolds their daughter, Candace for throwing a wild party when she is forbidden to do it. *Drew Pickles scolds her daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. *Leah Estrogen stands up to Mayor Phlegmming when he blows off her point that Jones was right about Thrax. Realizing the mayor only cares about his re-election, she heads to the hypothalamus herself. *Stinger scolds Maverick for disobeying a direct order to land his plane even though he was trying to save Cougar from crashing his plane. *James Henry Trotter standing up to his aunts in New York City. *Chakotay scolds B'Elanna Torres for pushing Joe Carey and fighting with him. *Rose Dewitt Bukater puts her foot down with her mother Ruth, when she learns that there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone on board, and she also puts her foot down with her abusive fiancé Cal Hockley, when she finds out that he framed Jack Dawson for stealing the Heart of the Ocean diamond necklace. *Kerchak puts the foot down with Tarzan by ordering him to stay away from the humans and to protect the gorillas Later Kerchak puts the foot down with Tarzan for disobeying his orders to stay away from the humans as well as fighting, over-powering and almost strangling him to death and for betraying the gorillas. *The Genie puts the foot down with Aladdin, when Al thinks he cant get him and Abu out of the Cave of Wonders. *Bulma scolding Krillin, Yamcha and Master Roshi for having Goten and Trunks in the Time Chamber to be killed by Super Buu. *Big Macintosh Scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) for writing mean-spirited gossip about him and Applejack. *Jiminy Cricket putting his foot down after discovering that Pinocchio is friends with Lampwick. *Stu and Didi Pickles grounding their son, Tommy for taking Stu's medallion without asking. *Mavis puts her foot down with Dracula when she discovers the viral video of him tossing Dennis over the edge of a tower. *The Crystal Gems and Greg scolding Steven Universe for trying to run away with Connie and banning him from TV for 1,000 years. *Nicole sending Gumball and Darwin to their room that means no TV, internet and miss out on the trip to the museum. *Stan always make Dipper do dumb chores. He's putting his foot down this time. *Chief Bogo reprimands Judy Hopps for leaving her post and causing trouble in Little Rodentia. *Nick Wilde berates Judy Hopps for her speech about predators going savage. *Tantor scolds Terk over her "emotional constipation", and tells her that Tarzan really needs their help. Quotes Gallery Tantor_convincing_Terk_to_come_to_Tarzan's_rescue.png|Tantor calling Terk out on her selfishness upon hearing Tarzan's cry for help, before heading to the rescue. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-692.jpg|Iago finally fed up with Jafar's abuse, abandons him as he drops the black lamp into a nearby well. File:The_Cartridge_Family_77.JPG|Marge Simpson scolding Homer for lying to her about getting rid of the gun. File:262-95.jpg|Vegeta scolding Goku for not saving their sons and Piccolo after Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes